One Letter Can Heal a Lifetime of Heartache
by FallenAngel04
Summary: -Oneshot- Because of one letter, she finds the truth, friendship, and maybe even a love to last a lifetime.


Disclaimer: Anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. The only things I can put a claim to are Riley Immortalus, Zoe, Hayden, Nathaniel, and the basic idea of the plot. Let's see, I will have no financial benefit from this and I believe that covers it.

A/N: This is based off a dream I had back in the beginning of 2004. I happened to be looking through my dream journal and stumbled upon it a few days ago. This is what came out of that crazy dream, with much embellishment on my part. I'm pretty sure it's going to stay a one-shot. I can't see a (good) future for a larger story, even if the characters might. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^

One Letter Can Heal a Lifetime of Heartache

She walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾, escorted by her aunt. Looking around, she was completely awed by all of the bright colors, loud noises, and pungent smells. There was no other way to describe it; it was simply magical. Her aunt watched the girl look around calmly, knowing that internally she was taking it all in excitedly.

"Riley," her aunt said, gaining her attention, "let's get your things on the train." Riley nodded and allowed her aunt to take her hand, leading her towards the train. After putting all of her things on the train, they moved away from the crowd to say goodbye. As they walked, Riley noticed all of the parents hovering around their children, automatically causing thoughts of her parents to enter her mind unbidden. Her countenance fell slightly.

"Aunt Zoe," Riley began, looking up at the tall, lanky woman. "If my parents were here, do you think they would be proud?" Zoe looked down at the young girl she had practically raised since her birth, taking in how much she had grown. Riley was eleven now; standing at 5'5", she was tall compared to girls her age, and was still growing. Her golden brown hair fell in thick curls down to the middle of her back and her honey-colored eyes looked up at her aunt with a hidden pain Zoe knew she would probably always have. Zoe sighed, smiling down at the girl, her girl.

"Riley, they would be bursting with pride, as I am," Zoe answered, fondly placing her hand on Riley's shoulder. "You look more and more like your mother every day, you have your father's eyes though," she added and a comfortable silence fell over them both. "Now you know why I had to keep my magic a secret from you," Zoe joked, smiling proudly down at her charge. Riley smiled up at her gratefully before wrapping her arms tightly around Zoe's waist.

"Goodbye Zoe," Riley said, letting go of her aunt. "I'll write you once I get settled in and tell you all about it."

"Goodbye Riley," Zoe replied, "Just remember to have some fun. The best education you can get comes from a combination of schooling and life. School can give you-"

"-the basic principles, but life teaches you the rest. True learning comes from applying what you gain in school to life itself," Riley finished. "I know, Aunt Zoe. I will." Zoe smiled proudly down at Riley smiling brightly back up at her.

"I am so proud of you," Zoe said. "Love you, munchkin."

"Love you too, Zoe," Riley replied, waving and walking towards the train. Zoe watched her walk away.

[Hayden, Nathaniel,] Zoe thought, thinking of her deceased sister and brother-in-law, [I wish you could see her now. Hayden, she looks just like you, and Nathaniel, she has your eyes. I see you both in her so much.] She blinked the half-formed tears from her eyes and, after ensuring Riley got on the train safely, she apparated back home.

Riley walked down the small hallway of the Hogwarts Express, stumbling slightly as the train started moving. She looked for an open compartment as she walked, completely unsuccessful. She arrived at the last compartment and leaned inside. There were three boys and a girl already sitting inside. Riley quickly looked them over, one boy had dark hair, green eyes, glasses, and was rather scrawny, another boy had dark hair, brown eyes, and looked rather nervous, the last boy had bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The girl had brown eyes, thick, curly hair, and a friendly smile, plus, there was a seat open next to her. They looked friendly enough. "Hello," Riley greeted them, waving and smiling slightly, "would I be able to sit with you?" The girl smiled widely and gestured for Riley to come and sit.

"Of course," she announced, excitedly. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself as Riley sat next to her.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy said.

"M-my name is Neville Longbottom," the nervous-looking boy supplied.

"I'm Harry Potter," the green-eyed boy introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you all," Riley said, smiling, "My name is Riley Immortalus." The group quickly fell into comfortable conversation, talking and laughing all the way to Hogwarts. The group fell into silence as they exited the train, completely in awe of the castle.

"Our school's a castle?" Riley asked, her eyes taking in everything.

"Apparently," Harry replied, as awed as she was.

"Didn't you guys know?" Ron asked, Neville and Hermione both looking towards them.

Riley and Harry shook their heads.

"Until I got my letter yesterday, I had no idea magic existed. I didn't have time to research anything what with packing and trying to accept the whole thing," Riley replied, smiling slightly.

"You_ like_ research?" Hermione asked, surprised and excited.

"Yes, I love to learn from reading books and then apply what I have learned to life. It's the best education a person can get," Riley replied.

"You are one of the only people I've met so far that actually enjoy reading and research," Hermione supplied, smiling excitedly. Riley smiled back at her and the group climbed down into a boat.

"We should check out the library together tomorrow," Riley suggested as the castle came further into view, "I bet it's massive."

"It is," Hermione answered.

"You've been there?" Riley asked, confused.

"No, but I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_," Hermione answered excitedly, "It's an amazing book." Riley and Hermione began talking excitedly about different books they have read and want to read.

"Are they really getting that excited over books?" Ron asked Harry and Neville, all three boys watching the girls. Harry and Neville nodded slowly. A boat ride and a short walk later, the group found themselves standing on the main staircase outside the Great Hall with the other first years, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back and lead them into the Great Hall to be sorted. Everyone was looking around. Harry and Riley were talking animatedly as this was their first encounter with both magic and the wizarding world.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," a boy with white-blond hair and gray eyes announced, grabbing everyone's attention, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy," he added, nodding in Harry's direction. At this everyone started whispering excitedly and looking around.

"Harry, what's the big deal?" Riley asked, glancing around confused. He flushed.

"Well," he began explaining, "when I was a baby, this powerful dark wizard, Voldemort, killed my parents, then he tried to kill me, but somehow I-"

"Was the boy who lived," Draco interrupted him, walking over to us and sneering, "telling your story again Potter, as if the whole wizarding world doesn't already know?"

"He was just telling me because _I_ didn't know," Riley snapped at him, "you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Ah," Draco started, laughing and turning, "Potter, looks like you've got yourself a girl…" he trailed off as his eyes caught Riley's defiant gaze. "How is it you don't know the story?" Draco asked, his attitude shifting suddenly, "Who are your parents?" Riley's eyes drifted away from his as her gaze shuttered. She quickly pulled her emotions in check and looked back up at him, meeting his steel-colored eyes.

"I never knew them," Riley answered coolly, "They're dead." She turned away from him slightly and he opened his mouth to say something, but Professor McGonagall had returned and led all of them into the hall. She glanced around surreptitiously at the hall full of students, knowing she was just another nameless first-year to all of them, and then she turned her focus to the table at the front of the hall and quickly evaluated the countenance of those she could only assume would be the staff and, therefore, her professors. Riley stood with her friends and watched curiously as McGonagall brought out an old hat and a stool. As she set the hat on the stool, gasps could be heard from the first-years as the hat promptly came to life and began to sing.

Once the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall unrolled a thick scroll, announcing, "Now, when I call your name, you will sit here," she explained, motioning to the stool, "I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." She paused, reading the first name, "Hermione Granger." Riley squeezed Hermione's hand and grinned at her encouragingly. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up the small steps to the stool. She was promptly sorted into Gryffindor. Riley watched as everyone around her was called to be sorted. She watched as Draco was sorted into Slytherin, Ron, Neville, and after some deliberation, Harry were sorted into Gryffindor. She stood confidently as the group of first-years dwindled slowly, until only she remained. "Riley Immortalus," McGonagall called her name. Riley, aware that everyone was watching her, walked calmly up to the front and sat on the stool, confidently looking over the audience of faces looking back at her. As her attention passed over the Gryffindor table, her eyes caught those of Ron, Neville, Harry, and Hermione. They all shared a smile. Her eyes then traveled to the Slytherin table and met those of Draco. As much as she hated to admit it, especially after he had been such a jerk to Harry earlier, he was rather attractive. Just before she looked away, she noticed his eyes quickly flicker down her body.

[Did he just…did he just check me out?] She thought incredulously. She simply arched an eyebrow at him and turned her attention back towards the Hall as a whole.

"Riley Immortalus," the hat on top of her head began. "A quick wit, very intelligent, loyal, cunning, rebellious, brave," the hat listed, pondering, "all good qualities, but where to put you." The hat paused. "You would do well enough in any house, I think, but where would you fit the best. Difficult, very difficult," the hat muttered. "Ah, yes, I see, here in your head. No need to break up such a winning team," the hat suddenly said. "Better be, Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

A huge smile crossed her face as she walked down to join her friends and housemates who were all clapping for her. Riley sat down in the open spot next to Harry. "That was close," Hermione said.

"For a moment there, we weren't sure where you would end up," Ron added, Neville nodding in agreement.

"I was started to think I wasn't going to be sorted anywhere," Riley supplied, laughing and stealing a glance to the Slytherin table. Her eyes met Draco's for a few moments. Harry leaned over to ask Riley something, having to whisper it into her ear due to the noise in the Great Hall. Draco's gaze hardened and he sneered slightly, looking away and muttering. Confused at the display, Riley tore her attention away from the Slytherin table and towards Harry. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked him.

"I asked you why you didn't mention anything about your parents," Harry answered, smiling sympathetically.

"You never asked and it's not really something I advertise," Riley replied, shrugging noncommittally and glancing at his face, eyes widening as they landed on his scar.

"I know it's a bit unsightly," he said shamefully, looking away slightly.

"No," she said, "It's just, I have one just like it." Harry's eyes snapped to her face and widened, jaw dropping slightly.

"Where's yours?" He asked, disbelief written all over his features. Riley slid off the right shoulder of her robe and lifted up the shirt sleeve to expose the lightning-shaped scar residing there.

"I've had it ever since I could remember and whenever I asked my aunt where it came from, she would always avoid it and change the subject," Riley explained. Harry's expression became almost frantic.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" He asked urgently

"Just some screams I've blocked out and this brilliant green flash," Riley replied. Harry's eyes were wide as he grabbed her hands.

"Riley," he began, "that is exactly what I remember, you don't think…it could have been the same time, do you? I mean, maybe our parents were friends, do you think?" He rambled.

"I don't know, Harry," Riley answered softly, "I mean, it's a huge coincidence; maybe we should ask a professor, or the headmaster." He nodded.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow though…we'll do it in the morning," Harry suggested. Riley nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should eat something, huh?" Riley commented, causing them both to laugh and begin eating, a nervous tone underlying almost everything they did. At the end of dinner, the prefects led their houses to their dormitories, explaining all about Hogwarts on the way. The new Gryffindors reached their common room and Harry and Riley made plans to meet there the next morning before retreating to their respective rooms.

Riley could not sleep that night. She sat on the windowsill of her dormitory, which she shared with Hermione and a few other girls. As she looked out across the dark landscape, she found herself thinking over everything. Eventually her thoughts centered, quite surprisingly, on Draco. [He looked so angry when he saw Harry talking to me. Was he…could he have been… jealous?] Riley asked herself. A part of her hoped so, but she couldn't forget how mean he was to Harry and how mean he was going to be to her before he saw her. [Why did he change so quickly anyway?] She wondered.

The next morning, Riley and Harry met in the common room before breakfast and left to see Professor McGonagall, who was the head of the Gryffindor house. They walked briskly into her classroom. She looked up towards them and Draco turned around as they called her name. Apparently, he had been to see her about something transfiguration-related before he went to breakfast. Draco seemed to look taken aback that Riley and Harry were together.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You know how everyone thinks I'm the only one who survived Voldemort because I have this scar," Harry began, rambling and pointing to the scar on his forehead. Riley looked over towards Draco and he rolled his eyes at Harry. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"Well, the thing is," Riley started, showing her shoulder, "Look." Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she glanced frantically between the two young Gryffindors. "We both have the same memories and everything," Riley continued, "I don't know, it just seems like too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" McGonagall stood up suddenly and motioned to them.

"Come," she commanded, "we must see the headmaster about this." She began to walk out of the room and beckoned them to follow her. "Malfoy, you're coming as well. I don't want you spreading any false rumors or word getting out before all of this is settled." Draco ran to catch up to Riley as they all hurried after Professor McGonagall. Riley was looking around frantically and biting her lip worriedly all the way to the headmaster's office. She was too caught up in the situation to care about maintaining her usually calm and cool exterior. The small group trooped into Professor Dumbledore's office. "You three wait here while I inform the headmaster of these events," McGonagall announced, quickly turning from them and moving through another door into the inner chambers of the office. Draco walked over to Riley and gently encased her hand in his. She looked at him, the worry practically palpable in her eyes.

"Don't worry Riley, everything will be fine," he offered, smiling encouragingly and giving her hand a small squeeze, "Dumbledore will sort it all out." Riley smiled weakly in his direction, disbelieving at the contrast in his personalities between now and when they first met. He was so malicious and snobby then and so sweet and considerate now.

"Miss Immortalus, Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy, if you would please enter," Dumbledore called to them. They walked into his office and after sitting, Dumbledore began explaining. "Miss Immortalus, first I would like to apologize that you must bear this tragedy. Your parents and those of Mister Potter were the best of friends. They were in hiding together when Voldemort found them. He killed them all and tried to kill the both of you. Obviously, he failed in that endeavor and you two were left with those scars. No one knew of your part in the story, Miss Immortalus, because there were no remains of your parents, so there was no physical evidence of what had happened to them. You were removed from the scene by relatives before anyone knew of you. I am truly sorry, Miss Immortalus," Dumbledore finished sympathetically. Riley began weeping silently, the loss of her parents like a fresh wound on her heart, just as it was every time she thought about them. The tears cascaded down her cheeks, splashing occasionally on her hands. Draco started to move over towards her to comfort her, but Harry was closer, immediately wrapping her in his arms and giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"You all may go," Professor McGonagall informed them softly, sadly watching the two young men and the grief-ridden young girl leave the office. [How could we have missed it? We all assumed she was Zoe's daughter…we never even made the connection,] she mused. Once they had gone, she immediately turned to the headmaster. "Albus, does _he_ know?" She asked him urgently.

"Of that I am uncertain, Minerva," Dumbledore answered, "However, it is certain that Voldemort _will_ know soon enough, if he doesn't already. I am afraid it will be impossible to keep it from him. He would need only to hear her name to know the all of it. I will need to inform Severus as soon as I can. He does not yet know of her."

"Was he not at the feast?" McGonagall questioned.

"He was, for the beginning at least, he needed to leave early to finish brewing the healing potions for Madam Pomfrey, as Miss Immortalus was the last, he does not yet know of her," Dumbledore explained, pausing and adding, "This will be especially hard on him. He was rather close to all of them." The headmaster sighed, fingers lightly kneading his pounding temples.

"What else should we do?" McGonagall asked seriously.

"Continue to protect the two of them, as we have been doing," Dumbledore replied. "They are safe here and are protected over the summer by their bloodlines. Miss Immortalus lives with, her aunt, Zoe Immortalus, not her mother as we had previously thought; therefore she is protected in the same way as Mister Potter. For now, we have done all we can."

Once the three students were in the hallway, Draco turned towards Harry smirking maliciously. "Looks like your story isn't so _special_ now, is it Potter?" He sneered. It didn't hurt Harry, but he was angry for Riley's sake.

"How could you say that Draco?" Riley spat at him, glaring balefully, obviously angry even with the stray tears leaking from her eyes. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment, shooting daggers of pain and hurt towards him. She snorted derisively and looked away, shaking her head. "At least now I know what you're really like," she snapped. As she and Harry turned and walked away from him, he looked honestly hurt and ashamed for what he had said, but at the moment, Riley could not have cared less.

She barely ate anything at breakfast, even with the encouragement from Harry. Her friends understood, as Harry and Riley had told them everything soon after they sat down at the Gryffindor table. She could feel someone's eyes on her the entire time and knew, from looking up various times, that it was Malfoy, as that was what he was to her now – not Draco, just Malfoy. He had been trying to at least get eye contact so he could begin apologizing, but she wouldn't even give him that chance and, honestly, he couldn't blame her, not one bit.

"How long do you think it will take before the whole school knows?" Hermione whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Riley glared at her plate and snorted derisively again, something of which, she realized, she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Do you even have to ask, Hermione?" Harry asked her rhetorically, smiling sardonically.

"The whole school will know by lunch," Ron growled, roughly forking some scrambled eggs on his plate.

"If not sooner," Neville added, shaking his head.

"Yes," Riley began quietly, "Unfortunately, material like this is far too good not to spread like wildfire." She looked around, somewhat sadly, and wondered how many people already knew. Even though she tended not to care what others thought of her, she still appreciated her privacy, especially surrounding extremely personal matters.

The Professors, with a practiced flourish of their wands, conjured the schedules which appeared in front of each student when breakfast was almost over. The group of young Gryffindors looked over their schedules with grim faces.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Hermione read aloud, sighing.

"And Professor Snape," Neville added, throwing a nervous glance towards the teachers' table.

"First thing in the morning," Ron groaned, "I can't believe it."

"I can," Harry announced, sharing a frustrated glance with Riley.

"It just figures," Riley said, disgusted. She stood up. "We may as well get it over with," she suggested, resigned to her fate. The group nodded glumly and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall. As they walked out the Hall's doors, Draco Malfoy approached the group from the spot upon which he had been leaning, waiting for Riley to exit.

"Riley," he called softly, attempting to gain her attention. She, along with the rest of the group, simply ignored him and brushed past, heading down towards the dungeons. She wanted him to realize how much he hurt her, whether that was his intention or not. Reaching the dungeons, they entered the Potions classroom and found seats. Harry and Riley sat together, Hermione and Neville sat at another table together, and Ron sat with Seamus Finnegan, another Gryffindor that he, Harry, and Neville had befriended the night before in the dorm. Ron and Seamus seemed to especially connect over their shared love, bordering on obsession, for Quidditch. The room was clearly separated, the Slytherins on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. So far, there was only tense silence between the two groups, various instances of glaring, but thankfully nothing more.

Professor Snape entered dramatically and began to introduce the topic of Potions. Both Harry and Riley were taking notes on what he was saying. Harry, because the speech summed up what they would be learning in class and, as he had no idea, he thought it would be a good idea. Riley wrote them down because she liked the poetic flow to the speech and thought it would be the perfect introduction to her notes for the class. From Professor Snape's perspective, however, all he could see was Harry Potter not paying attention, so he drew attention to the fact, asking Harry various questions to which he did not know the answers. After each one, Harry would throw Riley a confused glance, to which she could only shrug as she did not know the answer either. One of the Slytherins, a mischievous girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson, saw an opportunity to cause more trouble for the Gryffindors. Smirking, she raised her hand and immediately caught Professor Snape's attention.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson," he acknowledged her.

"Isn't Riley Immortalus just as famous as Harry Potter?" She asked, feigning innocent curiosity, before continuing, "Well, she wasn't paying attention either," she paused, arching her brow and sneering towards the two Gryffindors, "I just don't think it is very fair that one student should be scolded and the other ignored for the same offense." Snape nodded slightly, keeping his shock hidden.

[Immor…talus?] He thought, [It can't be.] He turned his attention slowly to the girl sitting beside Mister Potter. "Miss Immortalus?" He asked slowly, attempting to verify her identity.

"Yes, sir," she answered calmly, masking her frustration towards Pansy Parkinson and her aggravation at Professor Snape himself for picking so malevolently on Harry. Snape drew on all of his resources as a spy to keep his emotions completely hidden and undetectable. If his mask were to drop, everyone would see how truly shaken he was by this revelation.

[It cannot be. She is Zoe's daughter,] he thought determinedly, but doubt quickly entered his mind, [She looks so much like Hayden. Why else would she be 'just as famous as Harry Potter'? I must be sure.] He resigned himself to what he felt he had to do. [They will surely hate me for this, the Gryffindors at least,...though not more than I shall hate myself. If my suspicions are correct, Hayden, Nathaniel, please forgive me,] he pleaded briefly. "Miss Immortalus," Snape addressed Riley. "Who are your parents and where are they these days?" He asked her conversationally. He flinched internally at the obvious shock of pain that overtook her body, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone, only a mask of calm in its place. If he would have let himself admit it at the moment, he would have been impressed at the control the young one had over her expression. [Just like Nathaniel,] Snape thought sadly, as everything the young girl did betrayed her identity, at least to him.

[He knows,] Riley thought disdainfully, [he knows and still he asks, in front of everyone. He must be verifying information, but surely Professor Dumbledore had informed them all, or they all already knew…might as well tell all. He'll regret asking me that so publicly.] Riley shared a determined glance with Harry, garnering his permission to include the information involving his parents. "Hayden and Nathaniel Immortalus," Riley answered calmly, her eyes flashing dangerously for a moment. No one else caught the change of expression, but Snape did.

[It looks like she inherited Hayden's wrath as well,] Snape mused sadly, self-loathing growing by the second, [She's going to reveal it all.]

"If there were any remains of them, I would imagine that they would be six feet underground," Riley began coolly, automatically feeling the surprised stares of her classmates. "I was only a baby when it happened after all, so I guess I can't give you more detail than that. I apologize, Professor," she practically spat the word, "I can only imagine what they thought as Voldemort burst in on us. I guess it would be pretty similar to what the Potters thought, with the exception of seeing their best friends disintegrated into nothing right before their eyes, knowing they were the only protection left between their own son, their best friends' daughter and the darkest wizard of the time." She finished in the same calm, cool tone with which she had begun, the only indication of her fury resided within her eyes which were directed directly at his, and lifted her shirt sleeve to expose the lightning-shaped scar. "Anything else, Professor?" She asked, jaw clenched tightly after the last syllable.

"No, Miss Immortalus," Snape answered, barely keeping the sympathy from his voice. "Class dismissed," he announced, watching the students file out, the Gryffindors glaring angrily, some Slytherins smiling widely, and even some Slytherins shooting him disapproving, disappointed glances. As soon as the last student left, Professor Snape fled to his chambers and once locked safely inside, let his mask fall. His breath was ragged, coming out in choked gasps, as he let the tears fall. [Gods, Hayden, Nathaniel,] Snape begged, [Please forgive me…. … Riley… I am so sorry.] After the initial outburst, he was much more composed and before he let himself fall into deeper self-deprecation and loathing, he threw some floo powder into his fireplace. "Albus!" He called urgently.

Outside the classroom, Riley had waved everyone off until only Harry remained. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with worry for his friend.

"Yes, Harry," Riley answered quietly, "I will be fine. Go on to lunch, I'm not hungry." Harry spared her another glance before nodding and heading off towards the Great Hall. Riley began walking back to the common room, so caught up in her emotions that she remained unaware of the presence behind her.

"Riley," Draco Malfoy said quietly, alerting her to his presence as he walked up next to her. Riley glared at him for a moment.

"Yes, Malfoy," Riley acknowledged him, "Come to tell me how happy you are?" She asked.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Now everyone knows that Harry Potter's story is not so _special_," Riley repeated his words back to him, bitingly sarcastic, "shouldn't that make you happy?" She kept walking, speeding up to get away from him.

"Riley, wait," he said, a pleading tone to his voice, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Why won't you even give me a chance to talk to you, to work this out?"

"How could you bring yourself to say such horrible things as you did this morning? Why would you say such vicious things, especially after hearing personally what I had just found out?" Riley asked him angrily.

"I don't know," Draco answered quietly, looking away from her.

"In that case, I don't know why I can't work things out with you," Riley replied, echoing his statement. She started walking away again. He grabbed her arm and cast _silencio_ on her, rendering her speechless.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Draco explained, "but it's the only way I can get you to listen to me." He led her to the Slytherin dorms, which were close by, and which would be empty since everyone else would be at lunch for the next hour. They walked through the Slytherin common room and Draco led her up the stairs and into his dorm. After closing the door behind him, he turned to her. "Riley, I really am sorry I had to do this. I never force things on anyone because I know how it feels, but you weren't giving me any other option than to cut you out of my life entirely, which is completely unacceptable," he explained quickly. "If you'll agree to listen to what I have to say before walking away from me, I'll take the spell off. If, after listening to me, you still wish to hate me for what I did, I will stay out of your life, no matter how much it might hurt me," Draco assured her. Riley nodded and he took the spell off. Before he could even finish saying her name, she had launched herself into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Riley, I don't understand," Draco said, completely dumbfounded, confused, and elated at having her in her arms.

"Draco," she began, smiling brightly at him, "if you went through all this trouble, just to apologize to me, after knowing me for such a small amount of time, you must mean it and truly care about me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I do, mean it and care about you, I mean," he supplied.

"I would still like to hear the explanation of why you said what you said, not because I need to know to forgive you, but because it will help me know you better," Riley said. "For some reason, I feel a desire to know what you think about things, why you do or say something, I want to know everything about you," she explained quietly, looking away from him. He slipped a hand under her chin and gently tilted her gaze back towards him.

"I can't explain it, but I want to tell you those things. I want you to know," he returned sincerely. "I want to ask you questions and hear your answers. I want to know everything, from your favorite color to what you think about classes to your dreams to the things that make you laugh, and everything in between." She smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling with something wonderful she couldn't yet explain. In his opinion, she was breathtaking at the moment. His eyes locked onto hers, shining with emotion he had always been taught to control and yet wanted to show her without qualms. It took them a few seconds to realize what they were seeing and after those few seconds passed, it clicked into place for both of them. All at once it felt like the world fell into place and they both realized what they were seeing within the other – a future.

That night, Riley finally had the opportunity to write to her aunt. It took her a few tries to formulate all that had happened into a concise letter, but she finally succeeded and sent the letter off with a school owl.

Later that night, Zoe was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking a fresh cup of tea, when she heard the distinct sound of an owl on the window. Putting her tea down, she rushed to the window, taking the letter from the owl, giving it some treats, and allowing it to fly back to Hogwarts. She opened the letter, knowing it was from Riley, but having no inkling of what she would find therein, and began reading:

_Zoe,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but a lot has happened. I have learned so much in the past couple of days. To start, I know what happened to my parents, and I understand why you kept it from me, especially without knowing whether I was magical or not. It's okay though, it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I've met a lot of really good friends that have helped me a lot, and before you ask, yes, some of them are boys. And yes, there is one in particular…I should start at the beginning._

_I met a great group of people on the train and we became great friends. You might know some of them: Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter (I didn't know __who__he was until later; I guess the others just assumed that I knew). We're all in Gryffindor together. I saw his scar and told him about mine. Needless to say it was a bit of a shock for the both of us. We went to Professor McGonagall and she took us to Headmaster Dumbledore. He confirmed our suspicions and told me the story. It was hard, but it's okay. I'm okay now._

_Harry is a great friend to me, and a great help, for obvious reasons. It helps to have someone who understands. Ron is hilarious; he can always make me laugh and Neville is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. He's a bit shy, but really opens up once you get to know him. Hermione is so smart. We have the best conversations and, Zoe, you'll never believe it, she loves books and reading as much as I do. We've already visited the library. It's amazing! I also met another boy. He's in Slytherin and his name is Draco Malfoy. We got off to a bit of a rocky start, but we're great friends now…maybe something more. He's helped me so much; I can actually talk about my parents now, without feeling so sad and angry. I think…he helped bring me closure. I don't know what's to come in the future, but I feel that it this is the beginning of something special._

_Love,_

_Riley_


End file.
